I'll Wait for the Day: ChiChi
by Katie2
Summary: The next in my saga I'll Wait for the Day. Goku is on King Ky's planet and Gohan is being trained by Piccolo. What does ChiChi think? Very touching piece about her views on her lvoe for Goku. Please read and review.


Hay everyone! Katie here with my new story in my new saga I'll Wait for the Day: ChiChi. This is in Chi Chi's POV and it's about the time she has to wait for Goku and Gohan's return after Goku is killed by Piccolo in early DBZ. I really hope you enjoy it! It's the sequel to I'll Wait for the Day: Goku.

The disclaimer is usual, I don't own Dragonball so don't SUE!

Please read and review.

I'll Wait for the Day: ChiChi

By Katie

I look at the stars on this clear summer's night. I wonder what to do. I slunk down on the window ledge and open the window, the cool night's air rushing over my still form. I'm cold.

Gohan's gone with Piccolo to train, I wonder why. Why would he really want to fight? Doesn't he realize that because of this I am feeling pain? Maybe its because he wants to be more like his father Goku…

Goku. Hmm, the name sounds so lovely. Just the thought of his wonderful name sends shivers up my spine and up the back of my neck. His lovely voice so fitting his body in utter perfection, his heart so good and kind, his soul so pure and true.

I wonder where he is right now. He's probably up in heaven right now, doing Kami only knows what. I wonder if he's thinking of me. Could he actually ever think of his lonely wife, down here in the pits of depression, his wife that is turning old before my time, sick with worry?

I close my eyes tightly as tears slowly role down my cheeks. I won't cry again! I just can't cry again! I can't! I must be strong!

To late, I'm already weeping. My face in my hands, my back arched forwards, my neck pushed forwards. God is this uncomfortable. But I don't care! I just don't care anymore!

Right now Goku would have is arms around me, locking me in a tight, loving embrace. He would be whispering sweet nothings in my ear until I calm down. I can just hear his voice.

"Chichi Kami only knows that I want to compare the deep blue, crystal waters of the ocean to your gorgeous eyes." He would always say.

But right now, no arms are locked around me in a tight loving embrace, no sweet nothings are being whispered in my ear.

Damn the saiyjins! Can't they just leave us in peace? I want to be alone with my Goku, MY GOKU! Damn Piccolo! Can't he have just killed that stupid Raditz guy and left my poor Goku? Krillian says that Piccolo only tried to kill Raditz, but shot such a powerful attack that it went through both Raditz and Goku, whom was holding Raditz still so Piccolo could kill him. Ph Goku, your kind heart is too kind. You gave yourself to defeat him, you dear sweet man.

Dad's here with me. He tries to comfort me to the best of his abilities, but it never really helps. He tells me that Gohan should be back soon and that Goku will be back in a few months. That helps a bit, knowing Goku will be back, but for what? I bet I wont even get to see him when he gets wished back with the Dragonballs because he will have to rush into battle against the saiyjins. Oh Goku please come back to me! Please come and see me before you go to battle! I need to see you…

Goku's never liked how protective I am of Gohan. I can't really help it. Lately I've gotten worse. If Gohan were to come back right now I would probably never let him out of the house again. Hmm I don't know what is up with me right now. Is it because Gohan has been gone for so long, or is it because he reminds me so much of Goku? He reminds me more of Goku than he does of myself. He is all I have left of Goku, if I were to lose him to; I just don't know what I would do. He's my son, my only son for that matter, my only child.

It's funny. I never really pictured myself to end up like this. Before I met Goku and the gang I was happy with Dad. He taught me to be strong, he taught me to fend for myself, he taught me how to be a young female warrior. The whole time I was with Dad as a little girl I never wanted to be anything but a warrior. But when I met Goku, and got to know him, I fell in love. Ha ha that is quite a memory of our first date.

We were out on a sunny afternoon underneath a huge tree. I asked him if he'd ever consider going out on a date with me and he said ya. After that we considered it our first date. Goku didn't really know what dating was about so he started fighting with me. At the time I was quite frightened, but now I just think its funny. Oh my dear Goku, how I miss those times with you.

As funny as this sounds, I kind of miss Goku's stupidity. He's not the sharpest knife in the drour, I can tell you that. But maybe that's what attracted me to him. He seemed so care free, and wonderful, not seeming to see the graveness of many situations, not really noticing the pain in this world. Hmm he may have not been the smartest man, but he was sure as hell my man.

It's funny, Goku would have never considered cheating on me, being with anyone else. He's never really even looked at another woman (well at least to my looking's). He is so loyal to me I love that.

Oh my darling Goku, how long has it been? Three, four months? No it's been five. Five months Goku, FIVE MONTHS! Five months have I been in the pits of depression, the thin line between sanity and insanity. I have come so close Goku to becoming insane with worry, that it's not even funny!

But when I think about it this all doesn't matter. The only thing that really matters is the end of his life. I wouldn't be like this is I had been they're when he died, if I had been there to tell him how much I love him and to say good-bye. But I never did.

All that was supposed to happen was Goku and Gohan were to go to master Roshi's house for a reunion. But that didn't happen. Sure they went but what happened during it? That stupid saiyjin that's what! Hmph! Can't they leave everyone in peace?

So all I have to do now is sit and wait, wait for something to happen. All I can do is sit here on the window ledge, looking at the moon, seeing the reflection of Goku looking back down at me.

For now Goku I must say good-bye. But I know that we will be together again, we will grow old together.

I can't wait for that day Goku! I just can't wait!

But I will just have to wait for the day when peace will come again to us all and you will come back and hold me in your loving arms.

I'll wait for your return my [partner, my friend, my life, my lover.

I'll wait for the day.

My Goku.

The End

How was that? I liked writing it. I know it's short but I'm kind of busy right now preparing for our New Years party.

Thanks for reading and please either review my story or [e-mail me][1].

Happy New Year!

Katie

   [1]: mailto:katielynch@telus.net



End file.
